


Forever His

by moondancer150



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bullying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Nightmares, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink is a Bitch, Romantic Fluff, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Yandere Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: Spinel just entering Little Homewchool high has found out that Pink not only abandoned her but had a son as well. Her son Steven Universe is head over heels for the cute pigtailed shy gem  and plans on making her his.And he won't lose to any one who dares stand in his way.Will a Spinel survive this school year and find love or will there be something sinister waiting for her?(Sorry about the crummy summary. I hope you like this none less.)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Welcome to little Homewchool High

Spinel stirred around in her now pink luxurious bed. As the small gem stared at her alarm clock it had read. 

3:05 am.  
Spinel felt so anxious. She was going to start this thing called school in the morning and was feeling a little more than scared. Despite being found by the diamonds in the garden and put in the room that belonged to the diamond who had betrayed her, you could say she had a right to be scared and anxious. Spinel couldn't help but sniff at the sheer thought of Pink Diamond. 

Why?....why did she leave Spinel all alone?  
Why did she abandon her? 

Spinel sniffed and rubbed her nose as she recalled one day crying her soul out and when she saw the warp pad finally go off she was full of hope once more but that hope was taken away as quick as it came as it was the three diamonds. Unfortunately they had explained the situation at hand to the poor pink hem and suffice to say Spinel hadn't taken it well and wailed and cried out her sorrow at the horrid news of what Pink had done to her. 

Yet to her surprise the diamonds were oh-so kind to her, allowing her to come to their magnificent palace and stay in a diamond’s room none less. Despite being in a room that was once owned by someone who hurt her, the diamonds had decided that Spinel could decorate it to how she liked since it would be her room after all. Spinel sighed softly ,she should probably get some rest. She had a big day tomorrow. The small pink gem curled up in a ball getting all cozy and warm, there was no need to think about those dark and tormenting memories and yet they always manage to find their way into her mind. Poisoning any happiness she may have, Spinel hated it. She shook her head and tried not to think about it too much, there were so many things she needed answered but right now she needed to sleep. 

Spinel awoke to the sounds of her alarm going off beeping and telling to generally get up by making those annoying noises that would get anyone up. The small gem arose out of bed stretching her arms and sleepily getting out of bed before heading into her bathroom to take a quick shower. It was nice honestly of course she was cleaned once getting inside of the palace after getting out of the horrid garden but having yet another shower felt so pleasant too. The feeling of being rid of dirt and grime felt amazing . So showers were a new and pleasant thing for the pink gem.

After that quick shower Spinel quickly grabbed her uniform. It was a requirement that she wear it to be notified that she was a student. Of course being a gem she could always change her form but these were clothing that needed to be worn instead of changed by form. Earth styled clothing. How strange, but Spinel didn't want to complain;sides she was curious on what clothing felt like. After drying herself off and throwing in her undergarments. She proceeded on slipping in the uniform. A pair of white knee socks, a light blue skirt with a sailor shirt with a blue color and a red tie. Once dressed she reached her vanity table. Spinel sat on the plush pink cushioned seat and grabbed her pink hair brush before listening as her room door opened. 

Spinel stared up at Blue Diamond who smiled sweetly at the rather tiny pink gem. 

“Oh, you’re already up and dressed I'm glad. I hope you slept well.” She said calmly with her soothing and soft voice. 

Spinel rubbed her arm and nodded shyly. The young pink gem had seemed afraid to speak to the diamonds, whether it was due to not speaking for over six thousand years or fear or possibly overall shyness or maybe a mixture of all three. The diamonds didn't mind Spinel’s shyness or her lack of speaking. However it was discovered that the small pink gem would often get frustrated with herself if communication wasn't proceeding well. When Spinel was really upset or sad the pink gem would tug harshly at her pigtails, self harm or claw at her already scratched gem. Yet the diamonds were patient and always tries to soothe Spinel when she was ever hurt and to make sure things run smoothly during communication they gave her a writing pad to help her express her thoughts and communicate with them. 

It was helpful and Spinel was more than grateful to receive something that would help her with communication. So when Blue Diamond heard a sugary sweet voice, fragile and soft tell Blue her name after being in the palace for a few days, the moment could have melted the coldest of hearts. Yellow and Blue were on the other hand were a tad envious of Spinel’s and Blue's special moment together. However they too would have their moment with the tiny pink gem and would her her voice as well. 

So Spinel was a selective mute. 

Spinel nodded to Blue’s question earning another sweet smile from the giant blue woman. 

“Come let me brush your hair.” Blue Diamond said softly. 

Spinel stared at the blue gem and opened her mouth about to ask her how she could do such a thing due to her size but watched with wide pink eyes as Blue had shift shaped her size I to a quartz stature and chuckled at Spinel’s surprised look. 

“Come, I always enjoy brushing your hair.” Blue Diamond said sweetly. 

Spinel carefully walked over to the blue gem who sat on her bed and happily sat in her lap shifting comfortably as she shyly glanced up at the blue woman. Blue Diamond carefully brushed Spinel’s hair with care. Making sure that each knot was taken care of and also making sure she hadn't hurt Spinel either. Spinel hummed softly enjoying the brush going through her pink and slightly wet hair. Enjoying the nice feeling of her hair being brushed by blue.. It felt so pleading Spinel found herself leaning into the blue woman who chuckled in response.

Blue Diamond seemed determined to try and retain Spinel’s cute heart buns but to no avail it seemed hopeless. So the best go thing was pigtails and when Blue was done she looked at Spinel and smiled. 

“Oh my stars, you look so adorable Spinel. You almost remind me of those fluffy creatures ..bunnies I believe their called“ Blue hummed. 

Spinel felt her face bloom a light red. 

“Bu-bunnies?” She repeated her voice shy and fragile. 

Blue Diamond smiled nuzzling into her sweetly. 

“Yes. You're our sweet special bunny.” Blue diamond cooed sweetly giving her a few kisses on the forehead and cheek causing the small pink gem to giggle softly. 

An ‘ahem.’ From another diamond interrupted their small moment of peace between a small pink spinel and a blue diamond. Yellow Diamond stared at them both before speaking. 

“It's almost time for Spinel to go.” Yellow added. 

Blue Diamond nodded but took notice that Spinel shrank down in fear which concerned the blue woman. . 

“Come now Spinel the pearls will be by your side and you'll be able to make plenty of friends. “ Blue Diamond said trying to ease Spinel’s worries. 

“Fr-Feuends?” Spinel said softly. 

Blue Diamond nodded. 

“Yes lots of wonderful friends.” Blue Diamond said. 

Spinel remained silent. 

“Don't you want to make new friends?” Yellow asked. 

Spinel nodded shyly. 

The two diamonds smiled. 

“The. This will be a good experience for you.. You'll see.” Yellow Diamond said, trying to convince the pink gem. 

Spinel nodded but part of her still felt uneasy of the whole ordeal. 

“Oh! I almost forgot one last thing.” Blue Diamond said softly. 

Spinel watched with curious pink eyes as Blue took two pieces of white ribbon and proceeded to tie them to each base of her pigtails before adding the last thing which was an adorable bunny clip. It was cute the bunny being made of small individual crystals of white blue and pink. It's eyes were blue and it's nose yellow and a small bow on its left ear on it was colored pink. While the rest of it was white crystal. 

“Oh Spinel you look positively adorable.” Blue Diamond gushed. 

Spinel could feel her face blush from the compliments and she shyly looked up. 

“You're just about ready.” Yellow Diamond said. 

Spinel nodded carefully holding onto the blue hand that carried her away. The young pink upside down heart gem watched as the pebbles waved goodbye to her saying in their tiny voices. 

“Bye, bye Spinel.” 

To which Spinel waved goodbye as they left her room. Once out of her room Spunel caught a glance of White Diamond speaking to the pearls. 

“Oh White. Doesn't Spinel look adorable.” Blue Diamond asked joyfully. 

White Diamond turned to Spinel’s direction and when she saw the small gem she gasped face lighting up a light pink hue. 

“Oh my stars. She looks positively adorable. I'm sure she’ll have all the gems swooning over her.. They’ll be wrapped around her finger. White teased. 

Spinel fumed a deep red at White comment and gasped softly as she was lowered down into the ground near the pearls. They all were wearing the same uniform . Pink Pearl was the first to speak.

“Good morning Spinel. Are you ready?” She asked cheerfully. 

Spinel looked away shyly but nodded. Spinel along with the three pearls gathered their things, throwing in their sweaters and grabbing their school bags. Spinel slipped on her blossom pink sweater glancing down at the bunny backpack that was full of her school supplies. 

“Alright we’re already to go.” Pink Pearl chimed. 

“Good do make sure that Spinel gets to all her classes and someone shows her around.” Yellow Diamond said. 

“Yes my Diamond.” Yellow Pearl said. 

“Goodbye darling we hope you'll have a wonderful time.” Blue Diamond said. 

“Farewell stardust we’ll see you soon.” White said calmly.

“You won't even realize how much time has gone when your there.” Yellow Diamond said. 

The three diamonds looked down at Spinel with sweet smiles and kind eyes and yet Spinel felt so scared to leave and go to a completely different place. It was daunting, Spinel walked with the pearls down towards the warp pad. After they had warped away Spinel looked around with curious yet shy eyes at the new world around her. 

Earth. 

Spinel had never seen earth before, the small upside-down gem could feel a cold shiver run down her form. Wasn't this the same colony given to Pi-; Spinel shook her head. No she didn't want to think about it, but the more Spinel looked the more it hurt. This was her world, the reason why she left Spinel in the first place. Left alone to rot away in the garden. While she had fun with her other friends. Spinel began to see maybe why she left but it didn't make it hurt any less. The sky was a calming blue with white fluffy clouds and the sun shined down happily on the four of them basking them in warmth and light. 

The garden however had none of those things. It was always a night sky full of stars and flowers. The garden didn't have the sun as it was powered with lights that provided proper artificial sunlight to keep the plants and flowers alive. Spinel looked down, could that be the reason she didn't like the garden anymore? 

Or rather?....did she not like Spinel anymore? 

Spinel could feel pained tears well up in her eyes but gasped as she felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see Blue Pearl with an understanding and sweet smile. 

“It'll be okay. You'll be okay.” She said calmly. 

Spinel stared at her and gave a weak but happy smile and nodded. Right there was no need to get sad now. She just needed to look on the bright side. As the four of the continued to walk down the walk path towards their location Spinel could feel the dark thoughts in her head linger and begin to kick up a storm. 

‘Stupid gem.’ 

‘Useless toy.’ 

‘The diamonds only wanted you because you remind them. If her, if she were alive they would want nothing to do with you.’ 

Spinel swallowed a painful lump in her throat. Now now. Plead not now. They hardly reached their destination. Spinel tried to take a few deep breaths to steady herself. Yeah that lays worked for Yellow Pearl when she was overwhelmed. Before she could do so the small pink gem spotted many other gems walking the same path as she and the pearls. Rubies, Sapphires, Aquamaries, other pearls , quartz gems and Amethysts. There were so many gems walking down with their school bags in tow while talking to their friends. 

Spinel glanced at the passing gems and yelped softly as a green gem, a jade she assumed. 

“Are those the diamond’s pearls?” 

One of the amethyst piped up. 

“Yeah, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Pearl.” They answered. 

“Yeah but who's that other gem?” The jade asked.

Spinel looked away. 

“No clue but she's an odd looking gem.” The Amethyst replied. 

Spinel’s frown deepened. Of course who would honestly know her. A stupid no good dumb Spinel. Who rotted away for six thousand years. Spinel rubbed at her tear black streaked cheek. The four of them walked into the school courtyard and Spinel stared up at the school she would be attending to from now on. She saw a sign that was written in gem language which she was grateful for since reading human language known as English was difficult to read. The sign had happily said. 

Welcome to Little Homeschool High.


	2. A new student joining us this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having you wait for the second chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it and thank you all for your nice comments and kudos they always make my day when I get the chance to read them.

Spinel looked up at Yellow, Blue and Pink Pewrl then glanced back at the school. 

“This is where you'll be learning and getting your education from.” Yellow Pearl stated. 

Spinel stared at her, looked down and rubbed her arm. 

“It'll be a lot of fun.” Pink pearl reassured the pigtailed gem. 

Spinel opened her mouth about to say something but stopped as she felt nervous upon doing so. 

“C'mon we’ll show you to your locker.” Pink Pearl chimed. 

Spinel nodded following the three pearls down the hall as many gems of all colors and sizes ventured around , it was both exciting and scary seeing so many gems in one building. There were so many new friends she could make. The thought made Spinel happy yet with that came along a sinking anxiety in her form. The small young gem followed the three pearls until they stopped at locker two thirty seven. 

“Well here we are.” Yellow proudly proclaimed. 

“This is where you put most of your school belongings such as your coat and supplies. Your school books will also be stored here.” Blue Pearl explained. 

Spinel remained quiet and nodded. 

“You stay here and unpack your school things, we’ll go find our lockers. We’ll be right back.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel stared trying not to get so anxious since they would be leaving her on her own. She forced herself to smile and nodded watching the others head off to their own lockers to unpack their stuff. Spinel takes a deep breath glancing at her bunny backpack before unzipping it seeing all her lovely notebooks and school supplies lying inside. Spinel takes a couple of things out, careful not to drop any of them and sets them on the upper shelf of her locker where she would be most likely using them for classes. Once fished Spinel stared at the supplies in her locker and appeared satisfied with her handy work. She grabbed a hold of her bunny backpack and hooked it onto the hooks inside her locker before grabbing a light blue notebook and a pink folder with a kitten snoozing in a basket. Spinel stared at her schedule and looked at her first class she would be taking. 

History. 

Spinel looked up from her sheet of paper and awaited for the three pearls to return. It was taking longer than Spinel hoped for and the anxiety resonating inside of her made her think that they were going to leave her. Spinel swallowed a painful lump in her throat. Would they honestly do that right here right now? No. Spinel sucked in a breath no she didn't want to think that. Maybe they were having a hard time finding their lockers or maybe they just couldn't find her with so many gems around. 

The sheer thought of being left alone in this giant school made Spinel’s inside twist. The small pink gem looked around Esperanto to see any sign of them but there were so many gems. How would she be able to find them. Spinel could feel her anxiety growing within the pit of her stomach. The small gem shifted and rubbed her arm. She began remembering what Blue taught her. 

‘Deep breaths..’  
‘Deep breaths.’  
‘Deep breaths..’ 

Spinel said to herself as she could see Yellow, Blue and Pink Pearl were coming back., they were just talking to some other gems.   
Oh...that's right. 

They had other friends. 

Spinel felt a pang of sadness brush over her. Was she the only gem who had no friends? ….oh what a pitiful spinel she truly was. Maybe this was why Pink left her. She wasn't seen as fun anymore or useful to her so Pink went leaving the young gem alone to suffer for six thousand years of solitary confinement. 

“Spinel?” Pink Pearl asked. 

The small pink gem jumped brushing away any stray tears that happened to linger at the corners of her eyes. 

“Spinel? Is something wrong?” Blue Pearl asked. 

Spinel shook her head forcing a smile to appear on her face as she looked away from them shyly. She didn't want to burden them with any of her problems. That was the very last thing Spinel ever wanted to do. If she were to do that they might not want to be her friend anymore, the thought of that made Spinel block away the oncoming tears she fought hard to hide. If she lost them….then...she had no one. Spinel flinched when Pink Pewrl spoke again. 

“C'mon I'll walk you to your first class. Besides we don't wanna be late.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel nodded but glanced back at Yellow and Blue Pewrl. 

“Don't worry about them, they don't have history class at this time.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel looked at her friend and seemed genuinely confused. 

“They have different schedules meaning they have different classes at different times.” Pink Pearl explained.. 

Spinel looked at her friend and opened her mouth trying to speak. 

“D-Does that …..mean you three…won't a-always be with….me.” Spinel said in a soft whisper like stutter. 

Pink Pearl looked at her and smiled sadly. She was always happy when Spinel spoke to her or the other pearls. However it was true they wouldn't always be here with her. 

“I'm afraid so.” Pink Pearl said with a sad smile. 

Spinel looked down as silence filled the gap between them. 

“Oh.” Came a sad voice from the pink spinel. 

Pink Pearl frowned . 

“But I'm sure we’ll all see each other during lunch.” Pink Pearl reassured Spinel. 

Just like that the sorrow left as soon as it came as the small gem looked up at the taller thinner gem and smiled hopeful for that time with her three friends. Finally the two pink gems had arrived at room five twenty five. Homeworld-History class. 

“Here we are.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel took a look around the room. There were lots of desks where gem students would sit and a much bigger desk facing forward towards the desks where students would be seated, speaking of which there were so many gems of all colors and sizes filling the room and chatting with some of their friends. Spinel despite wanting to make a friend didn't approach any of them. She thanked the stars that she had Pearl by her side. 

“Don't worry. Let's go find your desk.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel nodded and followed her friend down the row of desks, seems that most of the gems found their seats already. Spinel looked down at her sheet of paper and found where she was assigned to sit, which was in the middle of the room. Spinel watched as Punk Pearl took her seat which was in the back which began worrying Spinel. 

“Don't worry you’ll be alright.” Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel liked to think so but deep down she was silently panicking. She watched as a tall and slender woman walked in, Spinel had never seen a gem like her. Four arms and two gems. Spinel couldn't help but stare at the tall beautiful woman almost forgetting her worries and fears. 

“Good evening class.” She spoke. Her voice was soothing and calm. 

“My name is Opal. I'll be your history teacher this year.” She said. 

Spinel listened in and to her joy the teacher didn't say anything about her going to the front of the class and introducing herself to them. Honestly that would be the hardest part of her day, luckily this teacher seemed far more preoccupied to notice the pink gem. 

“Before we begin I'd like to announce we have a bee student joining us this year.” Opal said. 

Well so much for that. 

“Now let's be kind and allow her to introduce herself.” Opal said. 

Spinel jumped as everyone’s gaze was on her now. 

“Go on don't be shy.” Opal said calmly. 

Well too late to run out of the room now, but what was she supposed to do? Just sit there and stay quiet? She could Bradley make out a single sentence without it taking her ten minutes. Spinel looked down and like a silent answer to her prayer Pink Pearl piped up. 

“Ms. Opal. My friend is...well...not much of a talker.” Pink Pearl answered. 

“Oh?” Opal replied, staring at the young pink gem who shrank in her seat. 

Pink Pearl was hesitant to answer any more questions seeing the complete embarrassed look on Spinel’s face. 

“Is she that shy?” Opal asked. 

“Well...uk...it's complicated.” Pink Pearl answered. 

Opal stared at Spinel again wondering what could be keeping the pink gem from speaking. 

“She mute.” The Pink Pearl blurted out. 

Spinel at that very moment wanting nothing more but to die. She felt so embarrassed she didn't know what to do. Oh this was terrible than again it could have gone worse. 

“Well hopefully she’ll be talking with due time. Id like to know my students' names. I'd think she'd make a wonderful student.” Opal chimed. 

Pink Pearl opened her mouth about to answer but stopped as she noticed the small upside down heart gem held up a piece of paper. On said paper was her name and a small apology to the teacher without explaining things herself. Spinel looked down, shoving the paper in her folding trying to keep down the rising heat from her already red face. Opal looked at her and smiled easing her embarrassment. 

“Well Spinel I look forward to having you as my student this year.” Opal stayed. 

Spinel shyly nodded before rubbing her arm. As class was dismissed Spinel could sense that some of the gems were staring. She however didn't pay them any mind. She just wanted to get out of there. 

“Cmon lets get back to our locker and get our next things for our other class.” Can you find it on your own this time? Pink Pearl said. 

Spinel nodded, smiling a little. 

Pink Pearl grinned. 

“Good. Meet me by the water fountain Yellow, Blue and I will walk with you to our first class together.” She said. 

Spinel eagerly nodded not wanting to waste time and headed over there with. The pink bunned Pearl. Once at her locker Spinel opened it pulling out a blossom pink folder and notebook with the same cherry blossom print on it. Spinel looked down at her schedule to take a look at her next class. 

English class. 

Spinel sighed closing her locker door. She was happy that the four of them had the same class and they would be walking together. She headed near the water fountain where all three gems were waiting. 

“All set?” Yellow Pearl asked. 

Spinel nodded. 

“Alright let's go.” Pink Pearl cheered. On the walk towards English class everything seemed fine as Yellow and Blue Pearl chatted back and forth with Pink Pearl while Spinel listened quietly yet the small pink gem felt a sense of dread wash over her. Spinel couldn't understand why she stopped and couldn't explain why everything felt so cold and uneasy. Her body was shaking terribly, as if she were standing in front of something so scary. The poor girl couldn't help but feel tears of fear bubble up in the corners of her eyes. She was getting so scared. 

“Spinel? What's the matter?” Blue Pearl asks softly in concern. 

Spinel couldn't say a thing, it was like something was choking her. Keeping her from speaking out. Spinel forced the fee,I got down and shook her head smiling. She didn't want them worrying about her but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. 

“I-I'm fine.” Came a soft whisper from the pink gem 

The three pearls looked at each other for a moment. 

“Alright. We’ll take your word on it.” Pink Pearl said. 

The four gems entered the classroom which looked similar to the same one in history class. Except the windows were showing a nice scenic view of the sky and the forest near the school. Above all Spinel was seemingly happy to have all three pearls with her in this class. It made Spinel feel a little more safe. The tiny pigtailed gem followed her friends until they all found their desks which were somewhat in the. Idle of the room again. Maybe just near the windows which Spinel greatly appreciated. Pink Pearl was besides Spinel while Yellow Pearl was behind her and Blue Pearl was at her right side across from Yellow Pearl. 

“Good afternoon class.” Came a voice from a blue gem. 

Spinel peeked up. She stared at the blue gem that strode in class with such confidence. She was blue strong and looked to be maybe a Quartz? 

“My name is Holly Blue Agate.” The blue gem announced writing her name in an elegant writing. 

Despite the gem being her teacher Spinel could sense that this gem felt as if she were above all gems since she was in Blue Diamond's court. The pink gem however didn't say a thing. 

“I shall be your English teacher for this year. Today we have a new student that will be joining us. Let's allow her to introduce herself.” Holly Blue agate said. 

Spinel jumped and seemed nervous now. 

“She is unable to do that Holly Blue.” Yellow Pearl said. 

“And why is that?” Holly Blue asked. 

Yellow Pearl narrowed her eyes not liking her teacher's cocky disposition. Spinel bit her lip knowing fully well what Yellow Pearl was going to do. Spinel felt her face glow ablaze of a light rose red. 

“Because Spinel has selective mutism Ms. Holly Blue.” Blue Pearl informed. 

Oh no. Spinel had expected Yellow Pearl to say it to the clas but never expected Blue Pearl to say it out loud . She felt so embarrassed while Holly Blue looked annoyed. 

“I don't care what she supposedly has, she can introduce herself like the rest f the students before her have.” Holly Blue stated coldly. 

“B-but.” Pink Pearl stammered. 

Holly Blue groaned, class was about to start soon and she knew she wouldn't be getting anywhere with these four. At least she knew the students' names. 

Spinel gasped fee,in that uneasy feeling creeping back again. That cold choking sensation was here but wasn't as intense as it was in the hall. Spinel’s heart like gem began to fill with dread. 

“Well if there are no longer any interruptions.” Holly Blue Agate hissed looking at the pink pig tailed gem. 

Spinel shrank in her seat already feeling bad for not introducing herself but couldn't help it. Talking made her feel so weird , she tried brushing it off and opened her notebook and began writing the date and time before stopping as Holly Blue began to speak. 

“Class, listen closely. I know your all dying to know some proper human language but I expec-;” 

There came a sudden knock at the door which caused the blue gem to stop what she was saying and this time she looked more annoyed. Holly Blue Agate breathed in with a huff. Nevertheless she walked to the door and opened the door scolding at said person in the doorway. 

“I understand that it's your first day here, but please come here at a much earlier fashion-;” 

Holly Blue paused looking at the person who she was scoring at and cried out doing the diamond salute. That was strange, were the diamonds here? But Spinel could've sworn that the diamonds would be busy. Holly Blue turned to the class grinning ear to ear as she happily announced her other student. 

“Class joining us this year is the son of Pink Diamond. Steven Universe.” The blue gem said with excitement. 

Spinel froze, her body felt ice cold and could feel the air leave her throat leaving the poor girl breathless. Yet the class was estate company and thrilled about the news….all except a small pink scared spinel. So…..Pink Diamond….had a son? Spinel shuttered at the name of a diamond who had caused her so much pain and suffering she didn't want to think about her. Spinel swallowed hard and watched as a son of a diamond entered the classroom. The small pink gem dropped her pencil and paled. 

His eyes….oh sweet merciful stars. 

He had her diamond eyes. 

Bright-neon pink diamond authority eyes. Spinel had to look away. She couldn't help but shake in her seat. The tiny pink gem couldn't understand why she was so scared but something was…..

off about him.


End file.
